Golden Gateway To The Past
by servine
Summary: (My version of the AC storyline before AC4) A brand new subject, after the tragic death of Desmond Miles. What's install for Subject 18
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My names Lucas Himshoot and I'm a doctor. I work in the London General Hospital. Well, I'm not a doctor yet, but I will be one in five years time. I'm doing my training to be one at the moment, but a couple of days ago I was captured. I am now being forced to work against my free will. My kidnappers have put me into a machine, which forces me to relive the live of my ancestors. They called it an Animus, but what do they want with me and my ancestors? I don't know. Why do they want me?

I woke up on a hardish bed, with a weird doctor like man peeping down on me. He wore a lap coat and smelt funny.

"Wake up Mister Himshoot." the man said with a smile, "We've got work to do."

"Can you tell me why I'm here first?" I asked.

"You have something we want. Being a distant cousin to Subject 17 or A.K.A Desmond Miles. You might share the same ancestral line as Mister Miles. As so did Subject 16."

"So what Subject am I?" I asked.

"You are Subject 18. The Animus has already done the hard part, which was to find where your line and Desmond's line link up. The last one of your ancestors which were the same was Ratonhnhaké:ton Kenway." said the man.

"What happened to Desmond?" I asked.

"He escaped along with Lucy Stillman. Then we found them with two others. Rebecca Crane and Shaun Hastings, but they beat us and vanished again. Some of the Abstergo guards, who went looking for them, found Desmond's grave."

"He died!?" I said, "How?"

"We have no idea." said the man, "Now let's get back to work."

I got off the bed and walked with the strange doctor to the so called Animus.

"Lie down on the Animus please." said the assistant.

"So, which one of my ancestors will you FORCE! Me to see?" I asked.

"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad." said the man.

"And how is an eighteen year old go about pronouncing that?"

I asked.

The man sighed, "Al-tie-ear Ib-in La Ah-ah. Your don't say the D. It's silent. Now I will be showing you the battle between Altaïr and his master, Al Mualim. Just so we can check if you can manage the strain of the Animus and to see if you resist." said the man.

"Good luck." that was the last thing that I heard, before I was sucked into the Animus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ah! My best student how are you?" said Al Mualim.

"Master the Apple has corrupted you. I'm giving you a chance to realise the Apple or I WILL put an end to you." said Altaïr.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Just like your father, Umar. Always so serious. Even to the tone of you voice. Sounds like it's on edge."

"Master give up the Apple." said Altaïr.

"Never! You will not understand its true power." said Al Mualim.

_**Suddenly, Altaïr was frozen or bound by the Apple's mysterious ability. The Apple made an illusion of Al Mualim and unfroze Altaïr. The real figure of Al Mualim had vanished from the balcony of the Masyaf Castle. Altaïr defeated the illusions pretty quickly. All of a sudden, Altaïr was immobilized. Bound by the Apple's power. Al Mualim appeared on the balcony and the at Altaïr's feet, releasing Altaïr from the Apple's grasp.**_

"Please take it. Your right Altaïr I'm corrupted by the its power." said Al Mualim.

_**But Altaïr saw through Al Mualim's act. Altaïr pulled out his Long Sword and was about to slice his master's neck, which would separate his head from his body, but Al Mualim predicted this attack. Al Mualim vanished before Altaïr could land his attack.**_

"Come and get me Altaïr." Al Mualim cried.

_**Repetitively, Altaïr ran to where the master vanished to and he would attempt to slash Al Mualim, but Al Mualim would disappear to another part of the garden. This went on for about an hour. With Altaïr feeling fatigue coming. Quickly, he put his Long Sword away and dashed at his master. Al Mualim didn't predict this and Altaïr rammed his Hidden Blade into Al Mualim's neck. Killing him instantly. The Apple of Eden rolled out of Al Mualim's lifeless hand and revealed a map with all of the missing Piece's of Eden that are scattered across the world. **_

"I'm impressed Mister Himshoot." said the man.

I groaned as I came out of the Animus.

"You didn't resist and that's test one complete. We did the right person." said the man.

"That was a pretty random memory to see. Why did you make me see it?" I asked.

"I wanted to show you what the Apple can do. Even on Assassins with Eagle Vision. Now get some rest your going to need it. We've got a busy day ahead." said he man as he escorted me back to the room, which I woke up in this morning. Going into that machine is quite exhausting. I mean, I wasn't in it for very long, well it didn't feel very long. I wonder what that man is searching for in my DNA.

_The next morning..._

"Chop. Chop. Wake up." said the man.

I woke up rubbing my eyes. _"Back in the Animus."_ I thought.

As I lay on the Animus I had a thought.

"So who am I seeing today?" I asked.

"Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. You will be seeing the year 1489." said the man.

"_**Have a nice time in hell, Cesare." Ezio said, before letting go of Cesare Borgia and watching him fall off a hight bridge.**_

_Memory Skip 1489-1506 . . . ._

_**Ezio was brought to the Templar leaders that had now made Masyaf Castle their home, after they flushed or killed the Masyaf Brotherhood. One leader jestered Ezio to be hung. To suffer the same fate as his father, Federico and Petruccio. The leader shoved Ezio out onto the plank. A guard pulled down Ezio's hood and tied a rope around his neck. At the sound of the Eagle's cry. Ezio struck. Unexpectedly, Ezio elbowed the guard in the gut and wrapped the free end of the rope around the guard's neck, before jumping off the edge of the plank strangling the guard in the process. Another guard cut the rope to save on of their own. Ezio fell to the bottom the hill mountain that the castle was on. A spear-axe fell with him. Ezio landed in a badass position. He pulled his hood up and walked away.**_

_Memory Skip Two weeks later . . . . _

"Sofia, is this man bothering you?" said Ezio.

"Me and the Lady are . . . ." the man turned around and saw Ezio, "Ah!. It's the devil himself."

"Duccio, a pleasure." said Ezio.

"Run for your life!" shouted Duccio dashing away.

"Who was that?" asked Sofia.

"A dog. He was engaged to my sister once." said Ezio.

"What happened?"

"His dick was engaged to six others." said Ezio, "What are you doing here Sofia?"

"I've been waiting ages for a package."

**Then I heard the man's voice again. "That's not the right memory you stupid woman."**

**The man slapped his assistant. "Find the right memory or your fired and then you will be shot."**

"Fine bossy." said the assistant, "What memory do you want him to see?"

"Haytham Kenway." said the man, "You know, before he has Connor."

"Subject 18 will need to rest if your going onto a different ancestor."

"Fine pull him out."

I groaned coming out again.

"Who's Haytham Kenway?" I asked.

"You'll see. In two days time. I changed my mind. Tomorrow he will see Edward Kenway."

"Get some rest." said the assistant.


	3. Chapter 3

_The following morning..._

"Ready to see Edward, Mister Himshoot." said the man.

"You have to stop watching me like that." I said.

"Come on. Into the Animus." said the man.

As I lay down on the Animus the man said. "4th of December 1725, please."

"Yes, Sir." said the assistant.

"Edward, . . . . It's a boy. What should we call him?" said Tessa.

"Haytham. We will call him Haytham my love." said Edward.

"He looks like a Haytham." said Tessa.

"Are you trying to flatter me Tessa?"

"No! I need to rest please Edward. You can take Haytham for a while."

"Ok my darling." said Edward kissing Tessa on the four head and taking Haytham out of Tessa's arms, so she could rest.

_Memory Skip 1725 to 3__rd__ December 1735..._

"Haytham!" shouted Edward.

"Yes father?"

"Come on inside it's getting late. Your getting better with that sword I gave you last year."

_**Both Haytham and Edward went inside. Edward only called in his son because a storm was approaching.**_

"How's my little half-brother today then?" said _**Jennifer**__**, "Oh! Only a few more hours till you turn ten."**_

"_**Jennifer**__** don't tease him." said Tessa.**_

"Tessa I'm not."

"Don't call her that while Haytham's around." said Edward though his teeth.

"What it's not like Haytham's listening. He's in 'Haytham land.'" said _**Jennifer**__**.**_

"True." said Edward.

"I'm going outside for some air."

"But _**Jennifer**__** there's a storm coming." said Edward.**_

"So!" said _**Jennifer**__** closing the door.**_

"Where's Haytham?"

"He went upstairs." said Tessa.

_**Suddenly, **__**Jennifer**__** screamed. Edward sprung back into action. Quickly, he put on his Assassin's robes. Angrily, Edward swung the door open. He saw Reginald Birch holding a sword to **__**Jennifer**__**'s neck.**_

"Give up the boy with Eagle Vision or she dies." Birch threatened.

"Never! Haytham will not fall into the likes of you! Anyway, I'm not even sure if he has Eagle Vision." said Edward.

"Fine, have it your way Edward, but you will never see _**Jennifer**__** again." said Birch.**_

_**Birch mounted his horse with **__**Jennifer**__** and galloped away as fast as that black horse could go, which was very fast.**_

"FATHER!" _**Jennifer**__** screamed.**_

"EDWARD!" shouted Tessa from inside the house.

_**Edward dashed back inside.**_

"There are men with swords in the games room" said Tessa.

_**Edward raced into the games room and was confronted by the two intruders. Edward killed both of the men, but another man came through the window and managed to catch Edward of guard. He impaled his sword into Edward's chest, which killed him instantly.**_

"Alright pull him out." said the man.

Once again, I groaned coming out of the Animus.

"Wait! But what happens after that?" I asked.

"Well, Haytham comes into the room. The man leaves that stabbed Edward and Haytham cries on his fathers corpse."

"Do they find Jennifer?" I asked.

"errr . . . . . No! Well, I'm not too sure about it." said the man, "Now get some rest if you want to see Haytham tomorrow."

For once, the man didn't escort me back to the room I had been sleeping in.

"All of these memories are just random events. What's the link?" I asked the assistant.

"The link between Altaïr's and Ezio's memories were that what they both had a secret organisation called the Templars or nower days Abstergo."

"THEY STILL EXIST!" I shouted, "Some power craving bastards holding me captive. How do I get out?"

"You don't. Get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The next morning arose..._

"GET UP MISTER HIMSHOOT!" shouted the man, "I haven't got all day for you to lie in bed all day. Now get up."

"Fine I'm up." I said.

"Ready to see the life of Haytham Kenway?" asked the man.

"Well, yes, but I haven't eaten a scrap since I got here. I don't know about you, but I'm sure prisoners are aloud some food." I pointed out.

"You do have a point. I'm sorry. I've been so involved in my work I have forgotten about giving you food." said the man, "Get him something to eat! And then we will get started. Sit in your room until my assistant brings you your food."

"What would you like?" she asked me.

"English breakfast with a cup of tea and Belgium chocolate." I said.

She walked away and I sat patiently on the bed in my room.

About ten minutes later, the man's assistant came back to visit me with my food. She handed me the tray with a plate with food, a cup of tea and Belgium chocolate. I polished the food off in a couple of minutes, well it felt like that because the assistant was still in the room. I handed her the tray back and I got up. Slowly, I walked over to the man standing next to the Animus. He strapped me back into it and it all began all over again.

"Haytham! There's that mystery woman again. Let's catch her. Hickey, no mistakes this time." said Charles.

"Fine."

_**Suddenly, the woman was surrounded by a pack of wolves. Charles shot on of the wolves, which scared the rest of them off. The woman fled as well.**_

"Nice work Charles." said Haytham, "I'll got after her."

_**Haytham attempted to run in the think American snow. Shouting out, "WAIT I JUST WANT TO TALK!"**_

_**With the thick snow proving difficult for Haytham. He began to grow tired of running after her, but pushed himself on. **_

_**Eventually, he caught up with the mystery woman.**_

"I . . . . come . . . . in . . . . peace . . . ." said Haytham like his was out of breath.

"Why . . . are you . . . speaking so . . . slow." said the woman.

"What's your name?" Haytham asked.

"_**Kaniehtí:io**__**"**_

"Cani . . . . eciou." Haytham said struggling to pronounce her_**name. Kaniehtí:io sighed.**_

"Call me Ziio."

"Diio."

"Ziio!" she said in a angry tone.

_Memory Skip Six months Later..._

_**Haytham and Ziio were lying on each other looking at the stars. With Haytham sleeping peacefully, Ziio unbuttoned Haytham's blue jacket. One of her people had told her that Haytham had been talking to a group of Templars with George Washington. It had been rumoured that Ziio was sleeping with the Assassin's enemy. She pulled the jacket open revealing Haytham's white shirt and something else too . . . . . she thought it was a medal of some sort because it was attached to his shirt by a chip on chain, but it was the Templar logo. The fancy red cross. Ziio got up.**_

"YOUR ONE OF THEM!" she cried.

_**Her voice woke up Haytham. "One of who?"**_

"The Templar!" she said calming down a little, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm forbidden to tell anyone or the Templars will have my head. If they find out you know." Haytham paused and stayed silent for a minute. "The only people that are aloud to know are other Templars and Assassin's. The only reason_**why the Assassin's know is because they find you out. Hunt you down and kill you."**_

"Go Haytham and never return. I will not tell anyone about_**you being a Templar." she said.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Pull him out we're making progress." said the man.

I, once again groaned coming out of the Animus.

"Why have you captured me? You old bat." I said.

"That was uncalled for. We have captured you so we can locate Ezio's and Altaïr's Apples."

"Then why are you making me see Edward and Haytham?" I asked.

"We're only warming you up to the Animus, so you can get used to it. Anyway, one more ancestor then we will go back to Altaïr and Ezio."

"And which one is that?" I asked.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton or Connor Kenway." said the man, "Rest up."

"What if I don't want to ?" I asked, "I mean it's only half past four. Why don't you continue?"

"Fine if you think you can handle it."

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! What are you doing?" said Ziio.

_**Ratonhnhaké:ton closed the book that he was reading and threw it into the cow's pen.**_

"Nothing mother." he replied.

"Now go and play with your friends."

"Yes mother." he said.

_**Ratonhnhaké:ton dashed away from his mother. His friends were just about to play a game of hide and seek. They were not to far from the village. **_

"Your turn Ratonhnhaké:ton." said the blond female.

_**Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to face the tree.**_

"One, two, three, four, five, six . . . . . . . ." he began.

_**The other five children ran of in different directions to find a hiding spot.**_

"One hundred! I'm coming now!" he screamed.

_**A blond male hid in a high tree.**_

"Found you! Now get down." Ratonhnhaké:ton** said.**

"Damn you." he said jumping on a branch and climbing down.

_**The blond female hid in a bush.**_

"Found you!"

"Damn it" she said.

_**The black haired male hid in a wreaked wagon.**_

"Got! Ya!"

"Fuck you!" he said.

_**The brown haired female hid in a berry bush and the brown**__**haired male hid in a raspberry bush.**_

"Let's play again." said the blond male, "Pick a stick."

_**The blond female had the shortest stick, which meant she had to count. All of the children ran off to find a place to hide. Ratonhnhaké:ton hid in a hay stake.**_

_**Suddenly, a moustached man grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton around the neck and shoved his against the tree.**_

"Where's your village boy?" he asked.

_**He was suffocating the poor boy.**_

"I could snap your neck, you know? Just a little more pressure and pop." he dropped the boy.

"What is your name?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"Charles Lee. Why do you ask?"

"I will hunt you down and find you."

_**Charles laughed and walked off. Away from Ratonhnhaké:ton's sight, one of Charles's men hit Ratonhnhaké:ton with his gun knocking the boy out.**_

_**When Ratonhnhaké:ton woke up he franticly ran back to his village to find it in flames.**_

"MOTHER!" he cried in his native language.

_**He found his mother trapped under some planks of wood. He tried to get his mother out, but it was no use.**_

"Go get out!" she said.

"NO! I'm not leaving without you." he said.

_**Suddenly, bald man took Ratonhnhaké:ton away before the roof collapsed killing his mother.**_

"MOTHER!" he cried.

_Memory Skip Fifteen ish years later... _

_**Haytham stabbed Connor (Ratonhnhaké:ton) in the arm. He wasn't bleeding badly. The two men rolled around on the floor trying to stab the other with the Hidden Blade. Haytham had**__**Connor pined to the floor.**_

"Well then Connor. A Templar about to kill an Assassin." Haytham paused, "Join me and I will spare you."

"Not a chance!"

"Well looks like you will be the one to die." said Haytham.

"No! It shall be YOU!" said Connor stabbing his Hidden Blade into Haytham's neck. Haytham's body collapsed beside Connor.

"Goodbye father."

_**Connor walked away.**_

"Now Charles Lee is next." he said under his breath.

"That's all the warming up done. Now for the real work tomorrow." said the man.

I got up off of the Animus.

"See you've gotten used to it." he said walking away.

That night, I didn't rest up for the morning. Whatever the Templars are after. I don't want to stick around to find out what it is, so I opened the air vent in the room and crawled through.

I was free and the Templars didn't know it . . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Edward walked into the room with his new friend. She was shorter than Edward, but only by a couple of inches. She wasn't blond like Edward, but she had brown hair and had green eyes, which made you lose yourself when you looked into them. Like looking into cat's eyes.**_

"_**If were going to do this. Make it quick. The last thing I want is my daughter finding out that I'm not attracted to her mother." said Edward.**_

"_**Relax Edward. Why are you hiding your desire from your own family?"**_

"_**Because they will not accept it."**_

_**The woman took her black dress off and Edward took off his shirt.**_

"_**Where is your daughter now?" she asked.**_

"_**With a friend, Kimberly. Are you sure your ready for this?"**_

"_**Edward, we've been doing this for two years I told you. You would have to wait, until I was ready for me to do what you desire to do to me. You've waited along time for this. Now take off the robes."**_

_**Edward did what she was asked. The shirt he just took off was over his Assassin's robes. He was hiding from the Templars, so he put normal peasant clothing over his robes.**_

"_**But do you really want to do it in my EX-wife's bedroom?"**_

"_**If it pisses her off then, yes." she answered.**_

"_**Your only doing this to piss off my EX?"**_

"_**She's not your EX. She's your wife and she needs to find out that her husband doesn't love her in the most weirdest way possible. What's weirder than finding your husband in bed with a woman."**_

"_**I never thought of it like that Kimberly."**_

"_**Come here." she said. **_

_**The two began snogging. Naked, they lay on Edward's wife's bed. Kim went straight for it. She pined Edward down on his back and shoved his genitalia up her. Edward made sounds of pleasure, Kim began to stroke him. Edward wrapped his arms around Kim and she moved her hands down to stroke Edward's chest.**_

_**The Next Morning...**_

_**Edward woke up lying on top of Kim, which was strange considering Edward was on the bottom. He rolled off of Kim and fell back to sleep, but he was woken up by Kim's conferring arms that were wrapped around Edward's middle. Kim stroked Edward and they both kissed and Kim pulled Edward tightly. "Good morning." she said.**_

"_**Guess you had fun. You were amazing, for your first try."**_

"_**So were you, but you have experience." she said."**_

"_**What? Oh! You mean my wife. I don't love her."**_

"_**I hope your wife isn't awake" said John. **_

"_**Don't jinx it." said Edward getting out of bed.**_

"_**Does she know that your cheating on her?"**_

_**Edward nodded, whilst trying to get his pants on,"Well, my wife didn't catch us in the act."**_

"_**You shouldn't jinx it either." she shot out of the bed and put his hands on Edward's cheeks, "You can't just tell her. She needs to know before-"**_

"_**I ship out with you and Jolin." said Edward interrupting Kim.**_

_**She covered himself up by putting his pants on. Edward put his robes on and Kim put on dress. They both got their and shoes boots on at the same time, like an old married couple.**_

"_**Guess I got to go." she said.**_

"_**Come here first."**_

_**They snogged again. Kim had his arms around Edward's neck, while Edward, with his hood up. Edward had his arms engulfed around Kim's back.**_

_**Suddenly, the door swung open. It was Edward's wife, Caroline and she had two friends. Amber and Christina. They all laughed at Edward and Kim, but Caroline recognised the robes.**_

"_**Can I have a minute girls?" she asked.**_

"_**Of cause." they both said leaving the room. Caroline closed the door.**_

"_**EDWARD KENWAY YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD!"**_

"_**I knew she would react like that." whispered Kim.**_

_**Edward nodded.**_

"_**Care to explain."**_  
_**"He doesn't love you."**_

"_**What?" said Edward. **_

_**Caroline began to cry and Edward walked over to comfort her.**_

"_**Honey, I just think that the spark has gone. Our marriage isn't going anywhere." **_

"_**But you hide it so well." she pushed him away, "Not just from me, but from Jenny as well."**_

"_**She will understand."**_

"_**We've been married for seven years. WE HAVE HAD A DAUGHTER TOGETHER!"**_

_**Edward went back over and hugged his distressed wife.**_

"_**Why Edward?"**_

"_**You already forged my signature for those devours papers. It looks like all of this is an act." he said.**_

"_**You saw them?"**_

"_**I'm crafty like that. Why do you want a devours?"**_

"_**You don't take your responsibility as a husband seriously. You used me for your own pleasure." Caroline stated **_

"_**That's not true. I simply-"**_

_**Then the door opened again.**_

"_**What are you two fighting about?" asked Jenny peeking through the door.**_

_**Jenny was only seven, therefore to young to understand the fight. Edward moved away from his wife and moved near Kim. Jenny latched onto her mother like a baby. Kim put her arms around Edward. Secretly, stroking him like a dog. Kim turned Edward around and snogged him in front of Edward's daughter. Edward returned the snog, which he shouldn't have done.**_

"_**Mother, why is father kissing a woman?" Jenny asked.**_

_**Edward turned back round to face his wife. **_

"_**Your father love has a desire, honey."**_

_**Edward back-handed Kim on the cheek. **_

"_**Not in front of my daughter!" said Edward.**_

"_**Nice bitch slap Edward." Caroline said.**_

"_**There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" said Jenny.**_

"_**Its not right, just don't follow in his footsteps." said Caroline.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up with a gasp and drenched in my own sweat. My heart was pounding out of my chest. 'What a fucking strange dream.' I thought. I stayed in a near by hotel, which was in Italy. The Templars had brought me to their safe house in Rome. They are on the look out for me and I need to stay low, but how? I was near a train station in the city. I needed to somehow sneak on it and since I have no Italian money this will be tricky.

I blended into the crowed of people, who had already got their tickets. I just walked with them, until they got on the train and went to their cabins. I hid in the back cab that the staff on the train had already checked for tickets. The train was heading to a beach with a port, so I can get back to London.

All of a sudden, my phone vibrated with a text from my mum saying. _'Where r u?'_

_'Out, back soon.' _I text back. I put my phone way and fell asleep.

A train staff member found me hiding in the back cabin. The train had stopped at it's destination. The man spoke Italian, which I don't speak. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and yanked me out of the train. Then security came with their guns and hand cuffs. The man said something that I didn't understand.

"I don't speak Italian." I said.

"What were you doing hiding on this train?" asked the man.

"I need to get back to England because I was kidnapped for an unknown reason and taken to Italy." I explained.

"Do you know who the kidnappers are?"

I shook my head, "I need to get back to London or they will find me."

"Fine. Take this. It's a ferry ticket to London. I was going to go with my wife on holiday, but your needs are greater than mine."

"Thank you, sir." I said dashing away to the port.

Before I knew it, was on the ferry back to London. Those Templars can't find me. Well, they might, but it will take several weeks to find me. I boarded the ferry in hopes the Templars would leave me alone.

All of a sudden, there was a knocking at my cabin door.

"Enter." I said.

It was a man and a woman.

"Are you Lucas Himshoot?" asked the man.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'm Shaun Hastings and this is Rebecca Crane. We're here to take you to America."

"How are you going to do that? We're on a ship to England, not America." I pointed out.

Shaun pulled out a glowing object out of his pocket. He held it up high and teleported.

"WERE ARE WE!?" I asked.

"In the Grand Temple. This is where Desmond died. He sacrificed himself for the world." said Rebecca.

"Oh! . . . . . I have a question."

"Shoot." said Rebecca, while she was trying to get an Animus to work once again.

"I had a dream about Edward Kenway and he was making love to a woman. How is that possible? I wasn't in the Animus"

"Its the bleeding effect from the Animus. Its kind of like a side effect, but it will not harm you in anyway, shape or form" said Rebecca.

"Are you going to strap back into another Animus?" I asked.

"Yes, we need to find where Altaïr hid his Apple of Eden." said Shaun.

"So that's what that thing is. An Apple."

"Yes, and that's what Abstergo are after. There are five Apples in the world, well four now because the one that Connor saw disintegrated. They are either broken into Pieces of Eden or just hidden very well. Please get into the Animus."

I lay on the Animus and Rebecca put me to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_**I don't understand father. Why would you build a library if you don't intend on holding your books?" asked Darim, "Oh . . . . I see this isn't a library it's a vault."**_

"_**The Apple must not fall into the wrong hands Darim. Your mother and brother died because I wouldn't give it up. I should have destroyed it when I first got it." said Altaïr.**_

"_**Then why didn't you?"**_

"_**I couldn't, but I don't know why."**_

_**Darim sighed, "All that was good began with you, father."**_

_**They hugged. "Now go Darim, protect Masyaf."**_

"_**If that is your wish father."**_

_**Altaïr nodded and Darim walked away. With the Apple in hand, Altaïr opened the library door and went inside. Altaïr put the Apple of Eden away into a safe spot deep with in the library. Suddenly, Minerva came out of the Apple, while Altaïr sat down.**_

"_**So, this is it then Minerva?"**_

"_**So, it is." she answered, "Just fall asleep and you will ascend into the after-life."**_

"_**But I'm not ready." said Altaïr.**_

"_**Everyone needs to Altaïr."**_

"_**My final wish to the Apple is to stay here until I am ready to ascend. If that isn't to much trouble?"**_

"_**What do you mean?" she asked.**_

"_**As a ghost, so I can protect the Apple"**_

"_**To scare off any intruders, I like that idea. But what about Maria?"**_

"_**Because I will go to hell and I know that I'm doomed to an eternity there." he said.**_

"_**Fine, it will not be a problem. I will grant your wish Altaïr. Now fall asleep and you wish will be granted." **_

_**After once Minerva had said that, Altaïr fell into a deep sleep and never he awoke. **_

Rebecca pulled me out to the Animus. I was already getting used to their Animus. Rebecca forced me in sit down on the temple's cold hard floor. She put a blanket over me and she forced me to lie down on a pillow.

"You need to get some rest, Lucas." she said.

I closed my eyes and I drifted into a sleep.

_The next morning . . . . _

I woke up in the morning and I was greeted with my arse feeling like it was going to fall off. _'Note to self, never sleep on a hard cold floor. Ever again!'_ Feeling like crap, I stood and sat on the Animus.

"It's alright Lucas, there's no need to sit on the Animus." said Shaun walking into the room.

"Why?" I said.

"We're taking you on a like vacation. A holiday to Masyaf. We have a surprise." Rebecca's voice came from behind Shaun.

"What is it?"

"Well I can't keep things to myself, so, you already know that the Templars want to collect all of the Apples."

"That's how they stay in power, right?"

"Precisely, we are going to teleport inside of Altaïr's library, and then we're going to take the Apple-"

"And teleport out." I said interrupting Shaun.

"Alright then, mister confident. Are you ready?" said Shaun.

I nodded and jumped of off the Animus. Shaun held the Apple up high. The Apple shone brightly and we vanished.


End file.
